


A Better Man [Fan Comic]

by kaijusizefeels



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All's fair in love and war...and maybe in poker too. Vega's 'stratagem' leads to a revealing moment between Kaidan and Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. page 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I apparently switched my default font somewhere in the middle of this. I'm too lazy to go back and fix it, sorry :\


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




End file.
